Techniques for securing composite panels of material together are known in the art. Currently, bonded joints have an unverifiable reliability associated with them since there are no means to assess the quality of the bond in a nondestructive manner. The current limitations of bonded joints occur due to their lack of redundancy. These joints can fail catastrophically upon progressive bond failure. Bolted joints, whose quality can be quantitatively measured without testing the joint, are not mass efficient and are labor intensive. Bolted joints are also heavy compared to bonded joints and therefore tend not transfer load efficiently.